Current viewer interaction with controllable media devices, such as televisions, television set-top boxes, and gaming consoles, typically involve a single viewer controlling the media device with a remote control. This can be problematic when some in a group of viewers want to watch different programming. Furthermore, the process of selecting new programming for viewing, such as when a program guide is displayed, can interrupt the current programming that others may be watching when a viewer browses through available programming on the display screen.